State of art semiconductor device manufacturing technologies include, for example, deposition and etching techniques that are most commonly used to add material to or remove material from certain areas of a functional device structure, or a portion thereof, in a process of forming that device, be that material metallic, semiconductor, dielectric, or insulating material. For example, among the various etching techniques, processes using certain types of chemical solutions are widely used. In particular such processes, known as wet etching process or WETS, may be used in thinning semiconductor wafers in a three-dimensional (3-D) semiconductor device integration process.
Nevertheless, currently available WETS processes commonly used in thinning semiconductor wafers have individually their own shortfalls. For example, some wet etching processes may employ special chemical solutions including, for example, tetramethylammonium hydroxide (TMAH) solution, potassium hydroxide (KOH) solution, and ethylene diamine and pyrocatechol (EDP) solution but these processes generally have the property of anisotropic etching. In other words, their etch profiles depend on wafer crystallographic orientation i.e. (111), (110), etc., which as a result do not suit for wafer scale silicon removal.
On the other hand, some other wet etching processes that rely on a mixture solutions of for example HF—HNO3—H2SO4, although being able to provide isotropic etch with high etch rate, have no doping selectivity and thus cannot provide adequate etch stop mechanism that may be required in order to control the etching process. In the meantime, although there are some other traditional wet etching processes but they generally have very low etch rate.